


Dance to This

by thebluesideofmyworld (myblueworld)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Like in the future when they got married, M/M, no beta we die like jason grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/thebluesideofmyworld
Summary: Will and Nico supposed to go to a party. They changed their mind and stayed at home instead.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Dance to This

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing something work-related when YouTube randomly played "Dance to This" by Troye Sivan and Ariana Grande. So yeah. This one was kind of based on that song.

*******

It’s getting dark. Nico walked down the stairs, reading the message that Mitchell sent him, reminding him about the party. Nico knew that they should be leaving in half an hour if they didn’t want to be late to the party. He threw his phone to the couch that he passed as he made his way to the kitchen.

He was about to remind Will that maybe Will should start getting ready, but the view that he saw made him stopped at the doorway.

Will’s back was facing him as he was doing the dishes on the sink. And it’s actually just a regular domestic thing: his husband doing the dishes after they finished dinner. It wasn’t supposed to be a sight to be admired, especially after five years of marriage.

But the way Will’s golden curls caught the warm light, making it aflame, it made Nico would rather just stare at the lovely sight for the rest of the night.

( _Well, honestly, Nico would blame it on the tight jeans that Will was wearing_ )

After a while, Will turned around on his heels, drying his hands with a blue checkered napkin. A smile bloomed on his lips when his eyes met Nico’s.

“Hey there, handsome,” he said, leaning back against the sink.

Nico hummed as he made his way to his husband. Once they were only one step away from each other, he stopped.

Will eyed him from head to toe and made a small humming sound. “You look _really_ nice.”

Will tugged the sleeve of Nico’s navy-blue dark shirt to pull him closer. Nico happily rested his cheek against Will’s chest. As he wrapped his arms around Will, he could feel the smile on Will’s lips as he kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“Okay. Let me change into a more decent shirt, and then we can go, alright, love?”

“Will…”

“Hm?”

Nico looked up and no matter how cliché it might sound, to see the sparkle in Will’s blue eyes left him breathless for a second. It’s almost ridiculous that under the ugly yellowish kitchen light, Will still looked awesomely gorgeous.

“Do you really want to go?”

Will blinked, and then he let out a small, melodious laugh.

“Nico, you already put your nice shirt on, and now you suddenly not in the mood for a party?”

Nico stretched his lips into a thin line. He ran his palm slowly on Will’s chest.

“Well, I’m suddenly in the mood for something else,” he said, looking at Will as he put on the most innocent expression that he could.

( _Even though the things that were running through his mind right now were not exactly innocent_ )

Will chuckled. He took Nico’s hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on the knuckles.

“And what exactly is this ‘something else’ that you’re talking about?” Will asked, a half-smile on his lips, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Something that we can do alone. Here. Just the two of us.”

Will laughed, pulling Nico into his embrace.

“Don’t you think Mitchell would be upset if we didn’t show up?”

Nico shrugged. He let himself inhale the familiar scent of Will.

( _He was pretty sure that somehow Will managed to liquified rays of sunshine into a perfume or something because Will always smelled like those bright summer days. Or probably Apollo did it for his favorite son. Whatever. Nico just loved how Will smelled like summer days._ )

“He won’t,” Nico said. “We’ve been to all of his other parties before, anyway.”

“So what do you want to do now?”

“Anything that will end up with me on you.”

“In that case then, I think I know what we should do now.”

Will placed a kiss on Nico’s temple, and peeled himself away from Nico. Nico let out a small whining sound. He turned around, leaning against the counter as he watched Will who was walking to the other side of the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Will turned on the small radio that they kept in the kitchen. He waited patiently as Will fiddled with the radio, going from one radio station into another, until he found one that was playing some classic pop songs.

( _Nico firmly believed that songs that were popular 15 years ago - when they were just teenagers trying to live a normal demigod life - should be called as classics now_ )

Will walked towards him, and stopped just a few steps away from Nico.

“Dance with me?” he asked, holding out his hand to Nico.

Nico smiled as he took Will’s hand. He felt giddy inside as he placed his other hand on Will’s shoulder. Will gently placed a hand on Nico’s waist.

As they swayed to the music, memories of their first dance on their wedding day flashed in Nico’s mind. The lovely memories made Nico’s heart swelled with warmth. He looked up and when he found Will’s eyes stared at him with so much love, he knew that he’s where he wanted to be. He knew that this was where he always wanted to be.

“You’re right. Partying is overrated. It’s much better to be here, just the two of us,” Will said.

“Just the two of us, where we can just dance to this.”

“Or do anything that we want.”

Nico nodded. “As long as it’s with you, yeah. We can do whatever we want to do.”

Will cupped Nico’s cheek in his hand. His lips curled up into the soft smile that never failed to make Nico fell in love again with him.

“I love you. So much,” Will said in a gentle voice.

“I love you too.”

Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. It’s just amazing that even though they have kissed for million times, it always made Nico felt safe and love.

This was home. Nico wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He just wanted to be here with Will, dance to whatever song on the radio.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thanks for reading :D. Kudos and comments are always welcomed!  
> 2\. Meet me on Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld


End file.
